Chapter 11
The production of the 11:th chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 18:th November 2013 and was compleated on the 18:th November 2013. The chapter During Rosa Anarchy’s quest in the “Negativy-Verse”, life in Ponyville went on mostly as usual. Twilight was helping Shining Armour with the Equestria Games, Applejack was bucking apples, Rainbow Dash spent time with Scootaloo and Rarity had a meeting with Fancy Pants. Fluttershy on the other hand was helping somepony getting better; this pony slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was inside Fluttershys cottage. - Oh goodness, said Fluttershy! You are back! - Fluttershy, asked the pony? Wait a minute, how am I alive? Didn’t Ralph kill me? - Yes he did, but Discord revived you, said Fluttershy! But he is not here at the moment. - Well, when he comes back I have to tell him how grateful I am, said the pony. Where is he anyways? - I told him to get some surplices for a picnic, said Fluttershy. Do you want to join, ARC? - Sure, why not, said ARC and smiled. The two ponies were just going to leave when Discord showed up with the supplies. He told Fluttershy that he also helped some ponies fixing a broken bridge, he gave a poor pony family enough bits so they could afford staying in their house, he made removed Diamond Tiara’s and Silver Spoon’s cutie marks and he helped a lost baby bear finding its mother. Fluttershy flew towards Discord and hugged him; she has really been successful when she reformed him. No reforming spell would make Discord this kind. - I want to say thank you, said ARC and walked towards Discord. Thank you very much for reviving me. - No problem, said Discord. Your death was unjustified in the first place. But you know what: While I was shopping, I came up with a little plan, a plan that can help you find the exact location where Rosa Anarchy is. - Really, said ARC? That sounds great, so what should I do? - But before we can get that plan in the roll, we need to do some preparation work, said Discord and winked at Fluttershy. The four of us are going to prank Princess Celestia! Fluttershy and ARC stared surprised at Discord. Did he want to prank one of the co-rulers of Equestria? Fluttershy soon became angry and flew up till she was looking directly into Discord’s eyes. He looked back and was surprised at Fluttershy’s sudden mood switch. - You promised to not do any harm to anypody, shouted Fluttershy at Discord! - Hey, calm down my lady, said Discord. Nopony will be harmed in this little prank, unless the royal guards damage themselves during the prank. - You know that you can be turned into stone if you do anything evil, shouted Fluttershy! - I know, I know, but please hear me out. Let me explain the purpose of this prank… Discord sat down on the floor and explained what his prank was all about. It went something like this: ARC camouflaged as a royal guard is going to deliver a birthday present for the princess, which would distract her for at least an hour. In the meantime Fluttershy and Discord were going to the outskirts of the Crystal Empire to revive a certain someone, because in order to get to the “Negativy-Verse”, they need someone that can use dark magic. Fluttershy would convince him that he has to use the magic for a good purpose. When they returned, ARC would suddenly tell Celestia that Discord is going to invade Canterlot, so she would be distracted some more. While that happens, ARC and this other pony would sneak into Starswirl the Bearded’s library and get a book about the “Negativy-Verse”. - That’s crazy, said ARC! Do you think it will actually work? - Yes, I do, said Discord. The three of us and John Cena will work together to find this book. Trust me; everything is going to be just fine. - I still don’t think it is a good idea to revive him, said Fluttershy. He almost took over the Crystal Empire as soon as he was freed from his prison. - I know, said Discord. But you managed to reform me, so I am more than certain that you can reform him as well. If he gets out of control, then I will take action and help you out! So are we ready? ARC and Fluttershy looked at each other and nodded their heads. Discord used his magic to change ARC’s mane and body colour to match the Caterlot royal guards and told him where to find John Cena. ARC bowed towards Discord and ran towards the town hall, where John Cena was waiting for him. Togheter they went into the town hall and prepared Princess Celestia’s birthday present. After that, ARC went to Canterlot dragging a wagon with a huge present on it, while Discord and Fluttershy travelled towards the Crystal Empire. When ARC arrived at Canterlot, he remembered something: Koloktos was still guarding the capital city. He six armed stature prepared itself for battle, ARC told it that it came in peace and only wanted to deliver this present for the princess. Koloktos put away its weapons and allowed ARC to enter the capital city. ARC continued to walk until he finally arrived at the throne room. There he saw her: Princess Celestia. She was as majestic as usual, but ARC kept his cool and dropped the present in front of her. Princess Celestia was surprised at this sudden event. - Your majesty, said ARC and took off his helmet. I have been sent to give you this gift for your birthday. - Really, is it my birthday already, asked the princess? Well, thank you very much. - It is an honour to deliver this gift for you, said ARC and bowed. But I would recommend you to open this present right away… - Well then I shall open it, thank you for this sudden but lovely gift. - You are so welcome, said ARC. But now I need to get back to my station, see you around! Princess Celestia waited till ARC had left the throne room and then she used her magic to open the really large present. It was six cubic-meters big, its paper was white and its strings were pink. When Celestia opened the present, she saw John Cena with a microphone singing”Giggle at the Ghostsies” for her. The princess where shocked that she saw a human singing for her. - Mother of me, said the princess and stared at the dancing human. In the meantime, Fluttershy and Discord walked through a really snowy landscape. They walked for a really long time until they found what they were looking for. Buried deep in the snow, was King Sombras horn. Discord gathered his magic and revived the king. A huge cloud of dark energy soared around the horn as a horse skeleton was slowly created out of the horn. The organs were then placed where they were meant to be, followed by the muscles and the skin. The dark energy then went into the newly created body and King Sombra was once again alive. The king roared at the sky and then looked at the people who revived him. - Well, well, well, what do we have here, said King Sombra in a dark voice? Isn’t it the spirit of chaos itself? - Al right Fluttershy now it’s your turn, said Discord and held his thumbs. - Okay, shouted Fluttershy and flew straight into Sombra. You better behave yourself or else you will be destroyed again! - Ha, said Sombra! Who do you think you are, going up against the king of the Crystal Empire? You might be beautiful, but you have no authority here! - Maybe not but I have, said Discord and pointed at Sombra! And I order you to listen to Fluttershy or else… - Or else what, gloated Sombra? What is this lovely mare going to do to me, kill me with “the stare”, hahaha Pathetic! - Listen here you bully, said Fluttershy! You are talking to the mare that reformed the spirit of chaos itself! So do as I… - Hold the phone, said Sombra in a really surprised voice! You, reformed Discord? - Yes, said Fluttershy and winked at Sombra like she was flirting with him. Sombra looked confused at Fluttershy, and bounced his attention between her and Discord. - So, started Sombra with a nervous voice. What is it that you need my help for? - Al right, said Fluttershy and laid her hoof over Sombra’s shoulder. Come with us and we will tell you everything you need to know. The three of them then travelled to Canterlot, to prepare the next phase of their prank against Princess Celestia. When they arrived later that day, they had to get past Koloktos. But that was easy, because all three of them just picked up the giant and threw it into a deep ravine. When Koloktos was gone, Discord transformed King Sombra into a normal unicorn pony so he would not get any unnecessarily attention. Sombra then went to the castle where ARC was supposed to wait for him. While Discord casted a spell on Fluttershy that would trap her in a cage and the proceeded to attack Canterlot like he was Godzilla. Sombra then found ARC and after exchanging a few words, they went to Starswirl’s the Bearded’s library to find the book they were looking for. - I would really like it if you could also find a book about Dark Crystals for me, said Sombra while he was looking among the shelves. - I guess I can, said ARC. As a thank you for your assistance. - You mean this is your entire plan, asked Sombra? - No, this whole prank against Princess Celestia is all Discord’s idea, said ARC. Hey Sombra, how about this one: “The secret of the Dark Crystals” written by Starswirl himself? - Let me see, said Sombra and looked at the books cover and some of its pages. Perfect, just what I need! Now what where you looking for again? - A book about the “Negativy-Verse”, said ARC. ARC and Sombra kept looking in the library for this book, but they just could not find it. After twenty more minutes of searching, they gave up and ran away from the library, without the book. Meanwhile Princess Celestia continued to watch John Cena as he sang all of Pinkie Pie’s songs from the first season and was just going to the second season when a royal guard ran into the throne room and tripped on the present’s strings. - Your highness, this is an emergency, shouted the guard! Discord is invading Canterlot and has kidnapped Fluttershy! - Oh no, find Twilight Sparkle and her friends right away, said Celestia in a determined voice! I should have known that he would break loose sooner or later! - Well, that is another problem, said the royal guard! Discord as cut all ties between Fluttershy and her friends so they cannot reach her, nor can you, your highness! - Then I guess I have to take care of him myself, shouted Celestia and flew out of one of the throne room’s windows! John Cena stopped his singing and ran out to help Celestia fight against Discord, when in actuality he was just preparing for the next phase. Outside the castle, Discord was wreaking havoc and made the lives of the Canterlot ponies’ miserable, but only in a comedic way. The most violent act was that some ponies got their hooves glued into the ground they were standing at the moment. Princess Celestia saw the chaos and fired a powerful laser beam at the cage that contained Fluttershy. It broke mush easier than the princess thought which surprised her. Soon as Fluttershy was freed from her prison, she flew up to Discord and glared at him. - HOW DARE YOU COMING HER AND ATTACKING THESE INNOCENT PONIES, roared Fluttershy at Discord! I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED TO USE YOUR MAGIC FOR GOOD INSTEAD OF EVIL! - I… I… I, stuttered Discord. - NO EXCUSES DISCORD, roared Flutershy and interrupted Discord! DON’T YOU CARE ABOUT ANYPONY BUT YOURSELF? YOU GIGANTIC JERK! - I am… I’m going to fix this right away, cried Discord and changed everything back to where it once was. I… I am sorry. - Saying that you are sorry is not good enough, said Fluttershy angrily! Your actions have spoken more than your words! So what do you have to say for yourself? I said: WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? Then Discord started to cry, and he cried a lot. He cried so much that the plants that were in a deep need for water started to bloom with life again. John Cena arrived just in time to see what was going on and the princess landed on the ground and looked surprised at Fluttershy. - There, there, no need to cry, you are not a bad dragonequus, said Fluttershy and comforted Discord. You just made a bad decision. Now return everything else to where it once was, and I will forgive you at least. Discord dried his tears and decided to use his magic to spread out a wave of harmony over all of Equestria. Everypony became super happy over this occasion; Fluttershy was not only able to reform the spirit of chaos. But she also managed to make him use his magic for a much greater good. Fluttershy looked at Discord and saw what he just did, but she could not be mad at him. He just decided to protect all of Equestria from whatever evil season 4 might bring to the land. Then suddenly a sphere started to glow around Fluttershy. The sphere became brighter and brighter until it vanished and left a marking that looked like Fluttershy’s cutie mark on the ground. Discord, John Cena as well as ARC and King Sombra who just arrived at the scene became really worried about the event. But they decided to return home to Ponyville and show their respect for the Pegasus mare that they thought was dead. Meanwhile Fluttershy woke up at what looked like space; she looked around and asked if anybody was there. But she could only hear her own voice echoing back at her. After a minute Princess Celestia arrived and gave Fluttershy a hug. - Congratulations Fluttershy, I knew you could do it, said the princess. - What is this place, asked Fluttershy? And why am I here? - When you schooled Discord, I saw the inner potential that was inside of you, said the princess. You made so that the spirit of chaos, used his magic for something greater than even I could have imagined. The protection the whole of Equestria. Without your kindness, he would not even consider doing such a momentous thing. And you Fluttershy, you have proven that you are ready! - Ready, asked Fluttershy and followed the princess? Ready for what? - You’ve come such a long, long way, sang the princess as they walked through a bunch of YouTube videos. In Ponyville Discord, John Cena, ARC, John Cena and King Sombra sat in a ring around a picture of Fluttershy. They showed their eternal respect for the mare and ARC and Sombra now looked like they usually do. But then a strange light appeared in the sky, a light that almost blinded the four friends. They looked up and saw Fluttershy’s cutie mark slowly descended towards the ground. The four friends then saw a pony appearing from the light, a pony that looked familiar. - Fluttershy is that you, asked King Sombra? Yes, it was Fluttershy. She stood up with her eyes closed, but a strange light came out of her forehead. This light then busted and the four friends saw that Fluttershy now had a unicorn horn where the burst was. Fluttershy touched her new body part and had no idea how it got there or why it was there in the first place. After looking at her friends for a while, she stared at Discord with a surprised expression. - I swear, this was not a part of the prank I promise, said Discord really quickly. - I believe you, said Fluttershy. But what happened to me? - You have become an alicorn, said King Sombra and took a closer look. - Does that mean that I am a princess, said Fluttershy in a scared voice? - Yes, Fluttershy, said Princess Celestia who just appeared in front of the group. You are a princess, because you have proven… Sombra, Discord, can somepony explain what is going on here? - I have made a promise to use my magic for good instead of evil, said Sombra and bowed in front of the newest princess. - This day has certainly been an odd one, a day I could only dream of then I was small, said Celestia. Hey! You know what, let’s celebrate this occasion! Then Princess Celestia flew to Sugercube Corner to get some food, while Fluttershy and her friends went home to her cottage to celebrate quietly with her animals. While this happened Pinkie Pie and Deadpool watched all the events on the Hub network. Both of them were really taken by the event, but in different ways. - DAMN YOU HASBRO, shouted Deadpool! I knew that Twilight’s coronation was just the beginning of turning all the Mane 6 into alicorns! This show sucks even more now! - Hey! I do not like it when somepony offends my friends, shouted Pinkie! - You should be lucky that you are here with me, said Deadpool. Because I will protect you from the evil that is Hasbro and DHX! - Protect me? Like I want to spend my life in this dirty apartment! - That’s it, shouted Deadpool! The world of entertainment is not big enough for both of us! I challenge you to an “Epic Rap Battle”! - Bring it on Mother Fucker, shouted Pinkie Pie! The actual rap battle will take place in a separate section after the chapter, so you wonderful readers can imagine the rhythm and decide the winner after you are done reading. This is a way to save space for the actual story. Which I am certain that you want to know about since the yellow mare is now an Alicorn-Princess. This has been a Public Service Announcement from ARC! Meanwhile outside of Fluttershy’s cottage, she, Discord, King Sombra, ARC and John Cena sat around a table and ate muffins. Most of them also wore a yellow shirt and a hat resembling Fluttershy’s ears and long pink mane. Discord has decided that all of Princess Fluttershy’s non-mane 6 friends should wear this, as a sign of their friendship. But Fluttershy was still worried about all of the extra responsibility’s she would now have as a princess. Discord told her that she probably doesn’t have to be a princess because she is an Alicorn. Sombra also said that he would gladly help her if she really had to become a princess. Fluttershy thanked them both and ate up her muffin. Then Discord remembered something and looked at ARC. - Hey ARC, said Discord! Did you find the book I was referring to? - No I didn’t, said ARC. I am sorry… - Of course you did not find it, said Discord and laughed. There is no book like that, even in Starswirl the Bearded’s library. I only sent you there so you can find something for Sombra as a gift for his help. - We did find this book about the dark crystals, said Sombra and showed the book for the others. I am certain that it has a portal manipulation spell as well. I am also surprised that Princess Celestia offered to pay for all of these muffins. - Yeah, said John Cena with his mouth full. She did buy every single of those delicious lemon muffins, before Derpy managed to get some of… - So let’s see if I understood correctly, interrupted Discord. Princess Celestia bought all of these lemon muffins and Derpy saw the whole thing? - Yes, I was the one who carries all the muffins here, said John Cena and started to look confused. Is that a problem? Then the door to Fluttershy’s cottage broke up and Derpy Hooves stepped in, as King Sombra ate up the very last of the muffins. She roared loudly, which scared Fluttershy and her friends. Then Derpy picked up Sombra and threw him far, far away. Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire, Alakazam was going through a checklist to see if everything was ready for the Equestria Games. While Twilight Sparkle taught Sweetie Belle to control her magical powers. Spike was also there, and he had a wrestling match with a Druddigon that Flash Sentry owned. - Al right, Shining Armour, said Alakazam. Everything on the list is prepared; there is no need to hurry for the Equestria Games. - That is great, said Shining Armour. Now we can relax until the episode where the Equestria Games will take place in will happen. Since we don’t know yet… Flash Sentry? - Yes captain, asked Flash Sentry? - I am sorry, but Cadence and I have made a deal that no Pokémon are allowed to be in the empire. Alakazam is the only exception since he is a close friend of my sister. - But sir, stuttered Flash Sentry. You two hours ago, that my Pokémon were fully allowed to be here. Why the sudden change? - That is very simple, said Shining Armour and walked towards Flash Sentry. I am not sure if I can really trust your Pokémon and you for the matter. So I must banish all four Pokémon to the Everfree Forest, and by the game; stay of my sister! - Hey! Calm down BBBFF, said Twilight Sparkle! He is not a changeling, I promise! - You are right Twily, said Shining Armour and backed two steps. Ever since my wedding, I wanted to make sure that the same thing doesn’t happen to you. You know, what Queen Chrysalis did to me back then. - Yes I know, said Twilight and hugged her brother. I understand that you are worried about me. All we can hope for is that it doesn’t get any worse than… But just in that moment, King Sombra flew one of the Crystal castles windows and landed right in front of Twilight Sparkle and her brother. Everyone that was already in the room became shocked that the ancient king had returned yet again. Then they became even more surprised that Sombra wore a yellow shirt and a hat that resembled Fluttershy’s ears and long pink mane. - Uhm, good evening, said King Sombra as he tried to stand up. Twilight Sparkle and the others was just going to comment on Sombra’s sudden appearance, but then ARC flew into the throne room and landed next to Sombra. He was followed by John Cena, Fluttershy, Discord and then a random house from Ponyville. Twilight and the other looked at hole that was created by the house and saw Derpy Hooves flying there. - STAY AWAY FROM MY MUFFINS, roared Derpy Hooves at them before she flew away! Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Aranryanchampion (pony).png|Aranryanchampion (revived) Discord.png|Discord John Cena.jpg|John Cena King Sombra.png|King Sombra Fluttershy (Alicorn).png|Fluttershy (Alicorn) Supporting Characters: Koloktos.png|Koloktos (possibly dead) Princess Celestia.png|Princess Celestia Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Derpy Hooves 2.png|Derpy Hooves Alakazam.png|Alakazam Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn).png|Twilight Sparkle Flash Sentry (Pony).png|Flash Sentry Shining Armor.png|Shining Armour Antagonists: Deadpool.png|Deadpool Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_10 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_12 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters